Red Changes Everything
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Love is so short, forgetting is so long. -Neruda.
1. State of Grace

**I know Loafer will probably kill me for this, but I'm posting it anyway! I just got the new Taylor Swift CD, and the idea to do a collection of oneshots based on the tracks just demanded to be written. There will be a nice mix of Lassiet, Shules, and even hints of Shabigail and others. The pairing will be listed with each oneshot. I have over half of these written, so the posting should go fairly quickly. So here we go with track one, State of Grace. Enjoy.**

Title: State of Grace

Summary: The first time she saw Carlton Lassiter, Juliet O'Hara knew she would never be the same.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Lassiet

Word Count: 474

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

-State of Grace

The first time she saw Carlton Lassiter, Juliet O'Hara knew she would never be the same.

When she was transferred to the Santa Barbara Police Department, all she was told about her partner was he was older and had just lost a partner. She had immediately pictured a greying, overweight, fifty-something year old man who smoked cigars and monopolized the radio on stakeouts. As soon as she arrived at the precinct, she heard whispers of this Detective Lassiter, of his anger and the affair he'd carried on with the partner Juliet was replacing. With every step she took, she felt more and more wary of her future partner.

She was called into the Chief's office shortly after, and when she was introduced to Carlton Lassiter, her new partner, something inside of her changed. His eyes were electrifying, and his gruff but utterly masculine voice was… she couldn't even begin to describe it. From that moment, she knew she was in trouble, and she didn't even care.

It took almost seven years of fighting him, fighting her feelings and fighting herself for her to admit what she wanted. They were both emerging from serious relationships; hers being with Shawn Spencer and his being with a convict named Marlowe. It was a Saturday afternoon, and all she could remember was how blue his eyes were when she kissed him for the first time. In that kiss, he changed her once again.

Now, almost a decade after the first time she met Carlton, they were sitting in their backyard beneath a beautiful tree. In her arms was their six week old son, Carlton Michael Lassiter, and Juliet was certain she had never loved anyone more in her entire life. Little Carlton was a perfect blend of both of his parents. He had his father's brilliant blue eyes, his nose and her lips. He had been an unexpected but welcomed surprise, a beautiful product of his parents' love.

Juliet looked up and realized Carlton was watching them. She smiled. "What is it, Carlton?"

He just shook his head and smiled. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

"I'm the lucky one," she argued gently, looking down at their tiny son. Carlton and their son were her entire world. "I have the two of you."

"We have each other." He wrapped his arm around her and drew both of them into his side. Then he kissed the side of her head.

With a smile, she snuggled into him, mindful of the baby, and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

The first time she saw Carlton Lassiter, Juliet O'Hara knew she would never be the same. She just never suspected all the ways he would change her life, and all the ways she would change his.

The End.

A/N: Don't worry, Shules fans. It's coming. Thanks for reading, everyone, and please review!


	2. Red

**Update! Track two (and title track of the CD) Red. Enjoy.**

Title: Red

Summary: Loving him was never going to be easy. It was hard but it was real, and that was enough for her.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Lassiet

Word Count: 580

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Losing him was blue like I've never known_

_Missing him was dark gray, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody I never met_

_Cause loving him was red_

-Red

Where did it all go wrong?

Juliet O'Hara repeated the question over and over again in her mind, like a record with a broken needle. For almost a year, she had been dating her partner and best friend, Carlton Lassiter. She had fought her feelings for him for years, until one day she just couldn't do it anymore. To her relief and delight, he had felt the same way. What followed was quite possibly the best year of her life, until a few weeks ago. Then the fights had started. They were in the middle of a particularly rough case in which a man had killed his wife and two of his children before killing himself. The third child was missing from the house, and Juliet was certain she was dead, but Lassiter, usually never one to cling to hope, was convinced she had somehow survived. They fought and snarled at each other until Vick was forced to send them to separate areas to cool off. But the act only seemed to make things worse.

Her eyes watered as she sat down on her couch and wrapped an old afghan around her shoulders.

The fight came to an ear shattering climax in her apartment last night. They had found the missing girl buried in a shallow grave in the backyard. Vick had quietly sent everyone home for the weekend, and Juliet and Lassiter had gone to her apartment. She had hoped they would be able to fix things and go to bed, but it was like they just couldn't let it go. They continued to fight, until he had stormed out after saying they had been a mistake. She had stood there for hours, staring at the door in disbelief and heartache. He didn't call, he didn't return, and sometime after midnight, she finally crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Now she was sitting on her couch, feeling more lost and alone than she ever had before. Had she lost him for good? Would she go into work Monday to find a request for a new partner and his desk devoid of his personal items?

Would she ever see him again?

She was so lost in her misery, she almost missed the soft knock on her door. Her eyes shot to the clock on the wall. It was late, too late for any normal visitors or even Shawn. Getting to her feet, she dropped the afghan and made her way to the door. She hesitated briefly before turning the locks and pulling the door open.

Carlton stood there, leaning against the wall and a remorseful look on his handsome face. "Juliet…"

"Carlton."

Reaching out, he gently touched his fingertips to her cheek.

She slowly leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

Encouraged by her reaction, he slid his other arm around her and gently drew her against his chest. Then he guided her back into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them with his foot.

As soon as he kissed her, Juliet felt relief wash over her. She returned the kiss eagerly and slid her hands under his shirt.

Loving him was never going to be easy. It was hard but it was real, and that was enough for her.

Loving him was red.

The End.

A/N: Next up, Juliet contemplates her relationship with Shawn in Treacherous. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Treacherous

Title: Treacherous

Summary: Either way, she had no idea how this was going to end, but she was going along for the ride and she would see it through to the end.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Shules

Word Count: 197

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This slope is treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is treacherous_

_And I, I, I like it_

-Treacherous

"Jules? You coming?"

Juliet O'Hara blinked at the sound of Shawn Spencer's voice. With his boyish good looks, loud voice and equally loud personality, he was quite the opposite of herself. But like a moth to the flame, she was drawn to him. Maybe it was the way he had worn her down over the years with his sweetness and grand romantic gestures. Allusions to his feelings and their little dance were his way of seduction; the games he played were childish and occasionally amusing. She was attracted to older, mature men secure in their own skin, and Shawn was nothing like that. And yet, she was taken by him. She couldn't explain, even to herself, why, but she was.

Now he was standing a few feet away from her, hazel eyes dancing and the corners of his mouth crinkling into a smile.

"Jules?"

She knew what she was getting herself into and the potential for heartache, but she didn't want to stop it. Or maybe she couldn't. Either way, she had no idea how this was going to end, but she was going along for the ride and she would see it through to the end.

"I'm coming, Shawn."

The End.

A/N: Next up, more Shules in I Knew You Were Trouble. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

Title: I Knew You Were Trouble

Summary: But she had allowed herself to fall for him after years of their twisted little dance of give and take.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Shules

Word Count: 318

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

-I Knew You Were Trouble

How could she have been so stupid?

Juliet O'Hara considered herself to be a fairly intelligent woman with a good heart and enough foresight to keep herself out of the same trouble she had found herself in when she was in high school and even in college. She had good taste in men, and she had broken her fair share of hearts along with having her own broken. She had lived and learned while keeping her mind and heart open to all possibilities.

Then there was Shawn Spencer.

With his carefully maintained hair, smooth words and carefree attitude, he was everything she had looked for in a man, and at the same time he was exactly the opposite of what she wanted and needed. Maybe the timing was wrong, maybe it was all wrong. But she had allowed herself to fall for him after years of their twisted little dance of give and take.

For a while, they had actually been happy together. She really did love him, and she was certain he loved her. But maybe it wasn't enough. Or maybe he hadn't loved her in the way he thought he did. Maybe their romance was only fated for pain and goodbye. Maybe she had known this all along and had just been unable to admit it to herself.

It wasn't until she saw him standing on the street with Abigail Lytar that she finally heard what the little voice in the back of her mind had been whispering all along.

_I knew you were trouble_.

Maybe he didn't love Abigail, either. Maybe he didn't have the capacity to love a single woman for the rest of his life. Whatever the reason, she didn't stick around to find out.

She did love him, but she refused to give him the chance to break her heart. So she said the one word he couldn't bring himself to.

_Goodbye_.

The End.

A/N: Next up, All Too Well. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. All Too Well

Update! Happy Halloween, everyone! Bwhahahahaha!

Title: All Too Well

Summary: It was perfect.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Lassiet

Word Count: 265

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Cause there we are again_

_In the middle of the night_

_We're dancing around the kitchen _

_In the refrigerator light_

-All Too Well

"Juliet?"

The unexpected sound of her husband's voice made Juliet O'Hara jump slightly. She was standing in front of the refrigerator, and it was well after midnight. She had come downstairs for a glass of milk and something sweet to soothe a craving. "Carlton. You scared me," she scolded lightly.

He smiled at her.

"What are you doing up?"

"You left the bed." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You know I can't sleep without you."

"Sorry. I needed a snack."

"I guessed as much." The room was dark, save for the light emanating from the open refrigerator. "Come here."

She gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Just come here." He held a hand out to her.

Curious, she obeyed and took his hand, stepping into his embrace. Her body fit perfectly within the curve of his. Her head settled against his shoulder.

Smiling, Lassiter wrapped his arms around his wife and he held her close as they began moving in a small, slow circle. "I love you, Juliet."

"I love you, too, Carlton." A movement between them was a reminder that in a few weeks, it would no longer be just the two of them. They would soon be a family of three, and Juliet couldn't wait.

They continued to move in slow circles in the kitchen. Lassiter placed gentle kisses on the top of Juliet's head, and she kept her head against his chest so she could hear his heart beating strong and steady. It was so quiet and wonderful, and neither of them wanted the moment to end.

It was perfect.

The End.

A/N: Next up, 22. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. 22

Title: 22

Summary:

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Juliet/Scott

Word Count: 297

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXX

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if_

_You keep me next to you_

-22

She knew it couldn't last.

Sitting on the bench outside of his dorm, Juliet O'Hara was torn between elation and sheer misery. Her boyfriend, Scott Seaver, was sitting beside her. Their hands were tangled together.

"What are we going to do?"

The finality of their situation was finally dawning on both of them. In two days' time, Juliet would board a train back to Miami, back to her family, back to school, and back to reality. She was so tempted to stay there in California with him, but that would derail her life plans and the goals she had been working for years to meet. She wanted to be a cop, and nothing would stop her. Not even being with the man she was pretty sure was the love of her life. She had too much to do, too much of the world to see before she ever contemplated settling down.

Even though the thought broke her heart, she knew what she had to do.

Turning her head, she studied Scott's handsome features, and her insides were suddenly twisted into a huge knot. She desperately wanted this to work, but it was just asking too much to continue their relationship on opposite sides of the country.

_What are we going to do_?

His voice continued to ring in her head. She knew exactly what had to come, but that didn't lessen the sting of the pain and impending loss.

Suddenly she got to her feet and she stood in front of him. He looked at her questioningly as she extended her hand to him.

_What are we going to do_?

"Right now, Scott, we dance."

The End.

A/N: Next up, I Almost Do. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. I Almost Do

Title: I Almost Do

Summary: Every time I don't, I almost do.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairing: Juliet/Shawn

Word Count: 539

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXX

_And I just want to tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know every time I don't_

_I almost do_

_I almost do_

-I Almost Do

Sitting in her bed, her husband sleeping beside her, Juliet O'Hara felt terribly alone.

It was late, well after midnight, and she was wide awake. Absently her fingers twisted her wedding band. It felt strange and awkward, much like her marriage did. They had only been married for three months, but she had spent almost all of that time wondering if she had made a huge mistake.

Extending a hand in the darkness, she grabbed her cell phone and turned it on. It wasn't all that long ago when she would wake up in the middle of the night and text her partner. He always responded and was never harsh about it, even when she suspected her messages had disturbed his sleep.

Her fingers hesitated, hovering just above his number. Ever since her wedding day, Carlton had placed a large amount of distance between them, and she couldn't blame him. She knew he didn't like Shawn, but she had naively assumed he would eventually get over it.

How wrong she had been.

Sliding out of the bed, Juliet padded over to the window and looked up at the nighttime sky. The moon hung in the velvet sky, surrounded by countless stars. Once again her fingers itched to dial his number, to talk to him and hear his comforting voice. She saw him every day at work, but it just wasn't the same. Where there had once been a carefully cultivated friendship and mutual respect for one another, there was no distance and a painful kind of cold attitude on his part. Again, she couldn't blame him. She had disappointed him and broken his trust, and it would take a long time to rebuild it, if she ever could.

She looked over her shoulder, at her sleeping husband. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him. Obviously she did, or she would never have said yes to his proposal, and then gone through with it by marrying him. No one had held a gun to her head and forced her to say I do. She had done it willingly and with a smile. But that smile had been hollow. Why?

Because Carlton hadn't been there to help her celebrate the biggest day of her life. He was her best friend, probably the most important person in her life. Of course she wanted him there with her, but a part of her had understood why he didn't attend the ceremony. It didn't lessen any of the pain and resentment, though.

Three months later, and he was still barely speaking to her except when it was absolutely essential. And it hurt her. It hurt her more than she would ever openly admit.

"Jules?"

Shawn's sleepy voice pulled her away from her thoughts. "What is it, Shawn?"

"Come back to bed."

She sighed and looked at her phone one more time before shutting it off. She missed Carlton, but she had made her choice and now there was nothing to do but follow through with it. So she crawled back into bed and allowed Shawn to pull her into his arms. He made a contented noise and slid back into sleep.

She wished sleep would come so easily for her.

The End.

A/N: Next up, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Before we get started, I'd like to take a moment and address a review for the last chapter. Someone complained about the lack of Shules romance in the last update, so I'd like to point this out: if the genre is listed as angst, you can bet you'll see angst. I love Shawn and Juliet as a couple, but they're not perfect. No ship is. I love Shules AND Lassiet, and I write them both, even if one isn't to canon. All I ask is that you read the descriptions of each story, and if you don't like what is coming, don't read it. Sorry for the rant, but I wanted to clear that up. If anyone is still reading, bless you. Haha. Enjoy the update!**

Title: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Summary: He would never be able to change in the ways she needed him to.

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Juliet/Shawn

Word Count: 396

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Then you come around again and say_

"_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

-We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

How much heartache was a single heart meant to tolerate?

Juliet O'Hara pondered the question as she walked up the steps leading into the Santa Barbara Police Department. Over the weekend, she had ended her relationship with Shawn Spencer for the second time in a year. She cared for him very much, but it was all becoming too much. He had sworn he could change, be more grown up and stop stealing Gus's credit cards and his father's truck. She had been foolish enough to believe it.

Well, she was through. Her partner was waiting inside for her with fresh coffee and a cherry Danish from the little bakery down the street. She smiled and picked up the pace, but just a few feet from the door, an all too familiar voice shouted her name.

"Juliet!"

Groaning softly, she reluctantly turned and watched Shawn jog up to her. "What is it, Shawn?"

"Juliet…please give me another shot."

"No," she said flatly.

"Please!"

Without even turning around, she felt Carlton appear behind her, and she drew on his presence for strength. "Shawn, I'm sorry, but it's over."

"I can change, Juliet. You know I can!" He reached into his pocket and whipped out a small velvet box. Juliet's heart jumped when she saw a sparkling diamond ring, but instead of what she should have felt, she felt annoyance. What were the chances he had stolen the ring?

A strong hand came to rest on her back, giving her silent support. "Shawn, I have to go to work."

His face fell. "Juliet…"

"I have to go." She turned around and looked up into the warm and reassuring eyes of her partner. Not a single word needed to be said as she followed him inside, the slamming of the door drowning out Shawn's pleas with finality.

She was a good person, and she hated breaking his heart like that. But he had broken her heart enough over the years to show her he would never be able to change in the ways she needed him to. And as she walked with Carlton, she felt a strange sense of relief.

"Bye, Shawn," she whispered to herself.

The End.

A/N: Next up, Stay Stay Stay. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	9. Stay Stay Stay

Title: Stay Stay Stay

Summary: Under his gruff exterior was a gentle and kind heart only she was privileged enough to see.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Lassiet

Word Count: 304

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers_

_Who took all of their problems out on me_

_But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'_

_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to_

-Stay Stay Stay

"It's not funny, O'Hara!"

Juliet O'Hara giggled madly as she got out of her car and opened the trunk to retrieve her groceries. Her partner and boyfriend followed her, desperately attempting to keep his scowl firmly in place on his face. It only made her laugh even more.

Growling, he took the groceries from her.

She slammed the trunk shut and followed him into her apartment building, still laughing. They had been together for almost a year, and even in the middle of the worst knock-down, drag out fights they waged, she still loved him. Under his gruff exterior was a gentle and kind heart only she was privileged enough to see. She was absolutely crazy about him and considered herself to be the luckiest woman in the world.

As they reached her apartment and he started to unlock the door, she suddenly reached out and grasped his arm. Then she leaned up and kissed him firmly, crushing the bags of groceries between them.

He returned the kiss with equal passion and fervor, reassuring her of his love and devotion for her. Yes, she was a lucky, lucky woman to have found such an amazing man.

As the kissed ended, Juliet smiled up at him. "I love you, Carlton."

"I love you, too, Juliet." He kissed her forehead gently. "Now, how about we get inside before the ice cream melts?"

She quickly unlocked the door for him and pushed him inside. Once the door was closed again, the groceries hit the floor.

The ice cream never made it to the freezer.

The End.

A/N: Next up, more Juliet and Shawn angst in The Last Time. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	10. The Last Time

Now we've come to one of my very favorite tracks on the CD, The Last Time. A duet between Taylor and Gary Lightbody (of Snow Patrol), this song is simply fantastic. The scene was heavily inspired by one of my favorite scenes from Sex and the City, between Big and Carrie. It's romantic and sad all at once. Enjoy.

Title: The Last Time

Summary: This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Shules

Word Count: 369

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_You find yourself at my door_

_Just like all those times before_

_You wear your best apology_

_But I was there to watch you leave_

-The Last Time

It was over long before she ever wanted to admit it, but Juliet O'Hara was a determined woman who always saw through everything she did. So when she realized her relationship with Shawn Spencer was beyond saving, she continued to push on, even though she knew the best thing she could have done was let him go.

The mug in her hands shook and sloshed its contents as she made her way from the kitchen to the living room. She hadn't slept well for the past few nights, and it looked like this night would be no exception. Normally she would have called Shawn and asked him to come over, but tonight she just didn't have the strength. So she poured herself glass after glass of wine. After the third glass, she finally switched to hot chocolate with a touch of whiskey, a combination guaranteed to keep her from attaining any semblance of sleep.

She was just about to sit down when a quiet knock on her front door shattered the quiet of her apartment. She placed the mug on the coffee table and opened the front door.

Shawn stood in front of her, looking apologetic but offering no words.

A soft sigh passed Juliet's lips as she pulled the door open wider. He stepped around her and encircled her waist with his strong arms. Then he kissed her neck as she closed the door again and locked it.

They both knew their relationship was over, but for tonight, it would only be the two of them. And when the morning came, they would go their separate ways and only have memories of a romance they were once foolish enough to believe was indestructible.

Juliet awoke the next morning in her bed, alone and hurting. But there was a strange kind of relief present as well. She loved Shawn; she always would. Sometimes love wasn't enough, though, and as she let her head drift back down, she could still smell him on her sheets and feel him in her heart.

The End.

A/N: Coming up, Shabigail and Lassiet abounds in Holy Ground. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	11. Holy Ground

Title: Holy Ground

Summary: The silence was comfortable, and so were they.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairings: Shabigail/Lassiet

Word Count: 669

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tonight I'm gonna dance _

_For all that we've been through_

_But I don't wanna dance _

_If I'm not dancing with you_

-Holy Ground

Juliet O'Hara couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Dressed in a dark blue, backless gown and uncomfortable heels she was ready to kick off, she watched as her partner and best friend danced with an adorable five year old girl. They were at the wedding of Shawn Spencer and Abigail Lytar, an event she had never expected would happen. The happy couple was sitting a few tables away, looking enthralled with one another. Juliet was happy for them, she really was. But she couldn't help feeling a familiar longing to find that for herself.

The song ended, and Lassiter smiled as he patted the little girl's head and stepped away from her.

Spotting her chance, Juliet quickly crossed the floor and took her surprised partner by the arm. "Dance with me?"

His face turned bright red, but he nodded and carefully placed his hands on her waist.

Smiling, Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck as the first few notes of Peter Cetera's Glory of Love filtered through the sound system. Other couples, including the happy newlyweds, also stepped onto the dance floor. But Juliet could only see Carlton. She moved closer to him and rested her cheek against his broad chest. She could feel him tense, but he relaxed after a few moments and tightened his hold on her.

They swayed in time with the music, their surroundings fading away completely as Carlton effortlessly guided her around the dance floor. But all too quickly, the song was over. Juliet, however, wasn't ready to lose the connection. She looked up at him and gently grasped his arm.

"Come with me?"

He nodded without hesitation and followed her out onto the balcony which offered a stunning view of the beach.

Without a word, Juliet slid her hand into Carlton's. His fingers quickly closed around hers as he regarded her with a curious look.

She didn't say anything else, and neither did he. As always, they could read each other without a single spoken word, an ability developed over nearly ten years as partners. The silence was comfortable, and so were they.

* * *

"As the unofficial bridesmaid, I'd like to make a toast."

Shawn Spencer cleared his throat dramatically and pretended to wipe a tear away. "Juliet, I wanted us to work out so badly. And for a long time, Lassie, I hated you for being able to give her everything I never was able to." His voice quickly turned serious as he watched Juliet and Lassiter where they sat holding hands. "But it all worked out for the best. I got the second chance I always wanted, and you two are more perfect for each other than anyone I've ever seen." He looked at his own wife, who was smiling and holding her swollen stomach. "Except for me and Abs, of course."

The rest of his speech faded away as Juliet looked at her new husband. Almost a year ago, they had danced together at Shawn and Abigail's wedding. A week later, he kissed her for the first time, and within three months they were living together.

She looked at her wedding ring, placed on her left finger by Carlton. He had proposed six months after their first kiss, and she had gladly accepted. How lucky she was, to have married her best friend. She reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly as Shawn's toast ended and the music began. Everyone stood up and paired off, heading onto the dance floor. Juliet held tightly to Carlton's hand as they moved onto the dance floor as well. As he guided her into his arms and moved effortlessly with her, she was still amazed at how lucky she was.

As though he could read her mind, Carlton smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Mrs. Lassiter."

"I love you, too, Mr. Lassiter."

The End.

A/N: Next up, tragedy in Sad Beautiful Tragic. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	12. Sad Beautiful Tragic

Title: Sad Beautiful Tragic

Summary: A split second later, the truck slammed into the Fusion, sending both vehicles sliding through the intersection.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairings: Lassiet

Word Count: 733

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXX

_We had a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

-Sad Beautiful Tragic

Juliet O'Hara had to be the luckiest woman in the world.

After a night of dinner and dancing, she and her husband, Carlton Lassiter, were driving home. He was behind the wheel of the Ford Fusion, and she was sitting beside him in the passenger's seat. Her hand was holding tightly to his as they talked. It was nearing Christmas, and lately they had begun discussing the possibility of starting a family. They weren't in a huge rush, but she wasn't getting any younger and he wanted to be young enough to chase his children, and even his grandchildren.

Carlton interrupted her thoughts, his voice soft and silky. "What do you want for Christmas, Juliet?"

Did he really think she needed anything else? In him, she had found everything she ever wanted and needed, and so much more. "I have you, Carlton." She leaned across the console and kissed his cheek lightly. "I don't need anything else."

They came to a stop at a red light, and he turned to kiss her softly. "I love you, Juliet."

"I love you, too, Carlton."

They both smiled, and as the light turned green, the Fusion moved forward. But out of the corner of his eye, Lassiter saw something wrong.

A truck barreled toward them, clearly over the speed limit and showing no signs of stopping. Lassiter slammed his foot on the gas pedal as Juliet yelled his name. A split second later, the truck slammed into the Fusion, sending both vehicles sliding through the intersection.

The vehicles finally came to a stop moments later, and inside the Fusion, there was only silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An agonizing pain in her head and abdomen brought Juliet back to awareness. At first, she was confused. Her eyes were slow to open, but when they finally did, everything came back to her at once.

"Carlton."

With shaking hands, she managed to unfasten her seatbelt. Her blurred vision made it harder for her to see, but finally she succeeded in turning toward the driver's side of the car. "Carlton!"

His side of the car was nearly caved in, and she almost vomited when she saw the blood he was covered in. His head was turned in her direction.

"Oh, God, Carlton…" Ignoring her own pain, she quickly unfastened his seatbelt. Then she placed two trembling fingers against his neck. He had a pulse, but it was weak. "Carlton, baby, talk to me," she begged as she scrambled to find one of their phones in the carnage. She discovered her phone was crushed in her pocket, and she couldn't find his. Giving up, she retrieved a flashlight from under the seat. It took her several tries to turn it on, but finally there was light and she shined it gently in her husband's face. "Open your eyes, baby."

Finally his eyes opened, and a deep, pained groan rumbled through his chest. "Juliet…?"

She almost cried with relief. "I'm here, sweetheart." Blood ran in streaks down his face, and a thin rivulet of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, sending her heart into overdrive. "Keep talking to me. Please."

Another moan of pain ripped through him, sending Juliet into panic mode. She reached down and fumbled for his hand, gripping it tightly. She could hear the faint wail of an ambulance somewhere in the distance. Someone had called for help.

He squeezed her hand weakly. "L-Love you, Juliet…"

Juliet shook her head furiously, panic tightening its grip on her battered heart. "No, no, no, don't do that, Carlton," she begged. "You're going to be okay. I promise you're going to be okay."

His eyes slipped closed and he became distressingly quiet.

"Carlton?" Releasing his hand, she brought her hand up to his face and gently cradled his head in her hand. "Oh, God, Carlton, please don't leave me. Please." Her lips softly brushed against his forehead. "I love you. I love you so much." She kissed his lips as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The wail of the ambulance sirens grew louder and louder, and people had gathered around the wrecked cars. But Juliet's mind registered nothing outside of the man she held and her own heart beating loud enough to drown out any other sound in the world.

"I love you, Carlton."

The End.

A/N: I purposefully left the ending open to interpretation, but there won't be a sequel to this. So view it as you will. Next up, The Lucky One. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	13. The Lucky One

Title: The Lucky One

Summary: Yes, life was very good.

Genre: Humor

Pairings: None

Word Count: 129

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You've had it figured out since you were in school_

_Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool_

-The Lucky One

"I'm sensing…this man didn't commit suicide!"

Hand up to his head, fingertips on his temple, Shawn moved closer to the body dangling from the banister by a thick rope.

"Spencer, what the-"

Shawn held up his free hand to silence Lassiter. "No, he didn't kill himself. He was, in fact, murdered!"

Several gasps were elicited at Shawn's declaration, and he gave a self-satisfied smirk as Lassiter began barking orders at McNab. His mind drifted briefly back to school. Even back then, he had enjoyed being the center of attention and the secret desire of almost every girl he had class with. It was very similar now, being a fake psychic and knowing it was only a matter of time before Juliet O'Hara became his.

Yes, life was very good.

The End.


	14. Everything Has Changed

Title: Everything Has Changed

Summary: Maybe this would work out after all.

Genre: Friendship

Pairings: Juliet/Lassiter

Word Count: 425

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

-Everything Has Changed

"Santa Barbara is very different from Miami, but I think you'll fit in well here, Detective O'Hara."

Juliet O'Hara stood in the office of her new chief, somewhat anxious and very nervous. She had just been transferred from the squad in Miami where she had worked for several years to a squad in Santa Barbara, California. She liked California and one of her brothers lived in Santa Barbara, but much like being in a new school for the first time, she was nervous.

"Your new partner is my head detective, Carlton Lassiter. He's…" Vick paused for a moment, her hand absently touching her swollen belly. "He's different," she finally concluded. "He's a veteran who has been here longer than I have, and he's a damn fine detective. But his ways can be a little offputting."

Juliet didn't like the sound of 'veteran'. Immediately her mind conjured up a mental image of an overweight fifty-something year old with a bad mustache and penchant for cigars. He probably wouldn't let her drive and would expect her to do his paperwork as well as her own. "Oh?"

"And here he is." Vick sidestepped Juliet and opened her office door. "Detective Lassiter. Glad you could join us."

"I don't believe I was given a choice," a smoky voice retorted.

Juliet turned around and had to consciously keep her mouth from dropping open. This couldn't be the veteran Vick had told her about, could it? The man in front of her was in his thirties, at the latest. He wore a suit perfectly tailored to his lean body and showcasing his broad chest. His dark hair was lightly touched by gray at the temples, and his eyes… She had to stifle a gasp at the intensity of his gaze.

"Lassiter, play nice," Vick warned.

He sighed and unfolded his arms from his chest, extending one hand to Juliet. "Head detective Carlton Lassiter."

Juliet took his hand and had to remind herself to breathe. "Detective Juliet O'Hara."

His grip was firm and he released her hand after a moment. "Nice to meet you."

She could see something was bothering him, but she wasn't sure what. Still she found herself wanting to know more about this man standing in front of her. Vick had told her his last partner was transferred but didn't give a reason why. Maybe he didn't want a new partner so soon. Another look into his eyes told her he wouldn't purposefully hurt her, though, and she found herself smiling again.

Maybe this would work out after all.

The End.

A/N: Next up, Shawn and Juliet dance in Starlight. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
